The field of the disclosure relates generally to small cell communication networks, and more particularly, to small cell communication networks implemented with a backhaul networks capable of proving cross network coordination.
Mobile Network Operators (MNOs) provide wireless service to a variety of user equipment (UEs), and operate using a variety of techniques such as those found in 3G, 4G LTE networks. The wireless service network can consist of macro and/or small cells.
Some MNOs operate with Multi System Operators (MSOs) within the cable industry for backhauling traffic for wireless networks. The MSO packages the communications between UE's and an associated MNO via the MSOs protocol, for example Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) or the like.
Since the wireless and backhaul networks are controlled by separate entities, DOCSIS backhaul networks and wireless radio networks each lack visibility into the other's network operations and data. This causes session step-up and scheduling algorithms for the wireless and DOCSIS network to operate separately, which can result in time consuming serial operations during the session set-up process and the transfer of data from UE to the mobile core. The DOCSIS network does not have visibility into session data, prioritization, and the amount of wireless data being backhauled, since this data is only known to the wireless portion of the network.